Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image reading device that reads images on sheets, and to an image forming apparatus having the same.
Description of the Related Art
There are known image forming apparatuses and the like using electrophotography that ask for personal authentication by IC card to improve security. An authentication device that performs the personal authentication is disposed at a position adjacent to an operation panel provided to the image forming apparatus main unit (U.S. Pat. No. 9,089,064), provided on a side face of the image forming apparatus main unit (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-30042), and so forth.